Gardenias
by DeannaCriss
Summary: Un ramo de las flores más puras te puede llevar a muchas situaciones, y para Dean pareciera que las gardenias han estado ahí durante toda su vida. Una flor y una canción que tienen el poder de salvar al amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes de _Supernatural_ me pertenecen.**

* * *

\- Me da ese ramo de gardenias, por favor.- mi voz algo rasposa llamó la atención de la chica que estaba atendiendo, y pude notar en sus ojos un brillo bastante inocente. Sus delgadas manos tomaron las flores con cuidado, y cortó los tallos uniformemente.

\- ¿Quieres que le ponga algún listón?- me dijo con los ojos grises arrugados por la sonrisa y no pude evitar sonreírle de regreso.

\- Si, por supuesto.- se metió a un cuarto oculto y me preguntó de que color lo deseaba. Ni si quiera lo pensé dos veces.- Azul. Azul egipcio.

Regresó con paso apresurado y cuando me lo iba a entregar me dijo con voz divertida:

\- Tu novia tiene los ojos azules egipcio, ¿cierto?- y sonreí. Eso era en parte cierto.

\- Algo así,- su rostro se confundió un momento y se vio aun más linda cuando alzó una ceja.- Mi novio Castiel tiene los ojos azules egipcio.

Su boca formó una expresión de sorpresa y cuando volvió a sonreír sus mejillas estan teñidas de rosa, le di el dinero de las flores y salí del local más feliz que antes.

Las calles de Los Angeles estaban calientes por el sol, y se podía practicamente respirar la humedad. Pero no me podía quejar en absoluto.

Cuando entré al departamento bendecí la invención del aire acondicionado y cuando fui a la cocina por un florero de cristal escuché unos ruidos extraños en el baño.

Me dirigí a la parte trasera del lugar pasando por la puerta del dormitorio, que estaba abierto. Y medio vacío.

Me quedé estático ahí parado, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, mientras veía las maletas negras en la cama, con ropa, libros y fotografías. Me acerqué a ellas esperando encontrar una explicación a todo eso, viéndolas como si me pudieran decir que pasaba y no lo estuvieran haciendo. Un suspiro me llamó la atención. Giré todo el cuerpo y me encontré con Cas, abrazado a sí mismo y con los ojos rojos.

\- Dean...-susurró. Estaba tan descompuesto que por un momento pensé que se iba a desmoronar frente a mis ojos. Lo tomé de los brazos y lo cubrí con los míos esperando que se tranquilizara un poco y me dijera que estaba pasando.- Me dieron el trabajo,- susurró abrazado a mi cuello.- me tengo que ir a Barcelona ésta noche.- su voz seguía sonando rota y supe exactamente que ocurría...

Desde que lo había conocido un par de años atrás había estado persiguiendo el sueño de que en su trabajo lo tomaran en serio como fotógrafo y lo mandaran a Barcelona, la matriz de su empresa: Heaven's Angels, una compañía familiar, organizadora de eventos, donde casi nunca lo escuchaban por ser de los más pequeños.

Mi corazón comenzó a arder de miedo, impotencia y coraje.

Después de todo lo que habíamos vivido no desistió de eso. Pensé que amaría quedarse conmigo más de lo que quería ese empleo.  
Inconscientemente lo separé de mi abrazo viendo sus ojos azules.

Estaba triste. Esto le estaba doliendo. ¿Entonces por qué se iba?

Una lágrima cristalina que cayó por su rostro me hizo reaccionar. Lo amaba tanto que no le haría pasar un mal trago con esto.

\- Entonces terminemos las maletas, Cas.- le dije sonriendo con convicción.- No puedes perder ese avión.

Los ojos de Castiel reflejaron lo confundido que estaba por mi reacción, así que le acaricié el rostro e intenté transmitirle todo el amor que me quedaba por él.

\- Esto es algo que has soñado, desde siempre. Tienes que ir, Cas. Yo sé que vas a ser muy feliz allá. Y de seguro encontrarás un guapo españolito.- terminé diciendo mientras una bestia incontrolable conocida como celos se instalaba en mi estómago.

\- Dean...

\- Tenemos que ser realistas, Castiel. Sabes lo difícil que es mantener una relación a distancia, sólo nos haremos daño. Es mejor terminar así, antes de acabar odiándonos.

En sus ojos podía ver que sabía que yo tenía razón. Asintió con los ojos cerrados y apoyó su frente en mi pecho.

\- Te voy a extrañar tanto.- murmuró contra mí.

\- Yo más, Cas. Yo te extrañaré más.

Después de eso tardamos muy poco en empacar todo lo que se llevaría. Eran sólo dos maletas grandes y un bolso con su computadora, las dejamos junto a la puerta.

Y nos sentamos a esperar que el tiempo pasara, lento y maravilloso en su compañía.

Castiel me veía con esos ojos que me calentaban en un segundo, pero yo no podía permitirme el lujo de tenerlo antes de perderlo.

El simple hecho de besarlo me dolía.

Cuando vimos la hora y nos dimos cuenta de que era tiempo de irnos al aeropuerto fue cuando más dolió. Cas se iba y si Barcelona le parecía todo un paraíso como su hermano Gabriel solía decirle, probablemente no regresaría.

Pero con saber que sería tan feliz allá, no me dolía tanto que se fuera.

Tomé una de las dos maletas y abrí la puerta, dejándolo pasar. Y en un segundo recordé que había dejado algo en la cocina.

Cerré con llave y caminé a las escaleras donde Castiel me esperaba, dejando en la mesa de mi departamento un ramo de gardenias.

Un ramo de gardenias que jamás logré entregar.

* * *

 _Hola :3_  
 _Este es mi primer fanfic Destiel_  
 _Espero que les guste :3_


	2. Chapter 2

\- Hey, dulzura. Dame ese ramo de gardenias.- escuchar que alguien pedía las flores favoritas de Cas me hizo un hoyo en el corazón. Pero que esa voz me sonara tan familiar casi me mató. Salí del pasillo donde me encontraba y reconocí enseguida a esa persona. Di un paso, uno más y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando mi boca estaba diciendo:

\- Gabriel...- el hermano de Cas se giró como asustado y cuando me vio se puso pálido como un fantasma. Sus labios formaron una linea tensa.

\- Dean.- susurró. Caminé lo que me faltaba para llegar a él y lo abracé como si no lo hubiera visto durante toda una guerra. Ni si quiera sabía por qué me sentía tan feliz de verlo, él siempre me molestaba y era de conocimiento público que nunca me cayó muy bien. Me separé de él sorprendido por mi propia explosión de cariño.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? Dios, hace tanto que no te veía...-hice una pausa y respiré.- ¿Has ido a Barcelona? ¿Has visto a Castiel?

Sus ojos se desviaron de mi rostro y lo que me indicó que algo andaba mal fue que no me estaba gastando ninguna broma.

¿O esta era la broma? Cuando levantó la vista sus ojos estaban tristes y ... ¿culpables?

\- Dean, intenté localizarte, de verdad que si. Llamé a todos mis conocidos en Los Angeles para que te lo dijeran. Llamé a Sammy pero a él tampoco lo encontré. Después me enteré de que te habías mudado y ya no supe que hacer, ya no pude hacer nada...- sus manos se habían aferrado a mis brazos casi con desesperación. Mi mente se había nublado bloqueando lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Dónde estaba Castiel? ¿Dónde estaba mi Cas?- Lo siento mucho, Dean...

\- ¿Dónde está, Gabriel?- mi voz apenas estaba conteniendo el miedo que sentía.- Dímelo.

\- Tengo que contártelo todo, Dean. No quiero que salgas y te... y hagas algo estúpido.

\- ¡¿Y qué demonios estas esperando?!- la gente que pasaba junto a nosotros se detenía con curiosidad, pero no podía importarme menos.

\- Ok, tranquilízate, Dean...- hizo una pausa atravezándome con su mirada y no dijo nada hasta que mi respiración se calmó un poco.- Después de tres meses en Barcelona, Cassie se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir ahí, yo sabía que no era eso, era más bien que no podía vivir sin ti...- inevitablemente sonreí, al menos en esos tres meses no me olvidó.- Así que le dijo a los presidentes de la junta directiva que quería regresar. Lucifer se puso como loco, pero Miguel lo apoyó. Regresó, pero Balthazar y yo nos la arreglamos para que le dieran la presidencia de la sede de aquí, en Chicago. Viajamos los tres y Anna nos esperaba para ir a celebrar. Esa primera noche...-Gabe parecía más nervioso y asustado.- Fuimos a un bar. Balth era el conductor designado así que no tomó una sola gota de alcohol. Cas sólo tomó unas copas y Anna y yo tal vez nos pasamos un poco. Igual que ese desgraciado...

\- ¿De qué...? ¿Gabe?

\- Un idiota nos chocó. Del lado del copiloto. Donde iba Cas.

Si alguien estuviera en la parte más alta del rascacielos más alto y comenzara un terremoto de esos que tiran cosas y apagan las luces, probablemente sentiría una décima parte de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Gabriel se dio cuenta de que me estaba desvaneciendo de la conciencia y la fría cachetada que me dio en la cara sirvió para salvarme de eso.

\- ¡Maldita sea Dean! ¡Reacciona! ¡Castiel está vivo!- sus ojos estaban desesperados por que mostrara un poco de vida y lo único que logré fue rogarle que me dijera más.- Está en el hospital de St. Sebastián, aquí en Chicago.

\- Tengo que verlo.

\- Dean espera...- se había girado para recibir las flores de Cas y regresó conmigo.- Tengo que decirte algo más. Ha estado en coma por más de cinco meses. Eso es mucho. Los doctores están sopesando la posibilidad de desconectarlo del respirador.- otro golpe que me sacó el aire.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tranquilo. Padre no lo permitiría. Pero tienes que estar listo para ver a Cas. O... lo que queda de él.

* * *

Se sentía frío por todas partes. Y olía a medicamento. El cuarto 412 del hospital estaba a unos metros de mí y sentía pánico por cruzar esa puerta. Pero él me estaba jalando. El simple hecho de saber que detrás de ese trozo de madera estaba la persona a la que aún (y por siempre) consideraba el amor de mi vida me estaba impulsando para seguir caminando.

Así que tomé la perilla y abrí.

Justo en la pared de enfrente había una ventana con las persianas abiertas y conectado a un montón de máquinas estaba un hombre. O sólo sus sombras.

Caminé hasta quedar a lado de la cama y escuché como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mi. Gabriel me había entregado las flores que cuidadosamente puse en el mueble a su lado y ahora me estaba dando privacidad.

Castiel tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía sufrir incluso en ese estado. Su piel estaba pálida y los labios que normalmente se veían suaves estaban cuarteados y secos.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté en una silla a su lado. Tomé su mano cuidadosamente, esperando que la apretara como siempre lo hacía. Pero no pasó nada.

Recordé que había una canción que siempre lograba despertarlo de buenas. Me aclaré la garganta mientras repasaba la letra en mi cabeza.

- _Ojalá que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan, para que no las puedas convertir en cristal.-_ mis mejillas se humedecieron y no podía controlar los nudos de mi garganta. Pero seguí cantando.- _Ojalá_ _que la lluvia deje de ser milagro que baja por tu cuerpo, ojalá que la luna pueda salir sin ti..._

Levanté mi cabeza esperando algo, pero las máquinas no hicieron nada. No hubo pitidos extraños ni milagrosos movimientos de dedos. Nada.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su costado y dejé que las lágrimas salieran libres, pidiéndole perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

\- Gabriel.- los ojos color miel me enfocaron en seguida.- No puedo estar aquí.- el hermano de Cas me miró y asintió suavemente.

\- Entiendo.- contestó.- Sabía que el verlo en este estado iba a ser un golpe muy duro. Sabía que te afectaría.- me tomó del brazo y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Si despierta...

\- No le digas que estuve aquí. Sólo... sólo espero que despierte.- una lágrima solitaria bajó por mi mejilla.

Caminé hacia el elevador despiediéndome una vez más de él.

\- Dean.- giré el rostro para ver a su hermano mayor.- Te irás de nuevo, ¿cierto?

\- San Fransisco parece un buen lugar.- contesté.

Cuando llegué al vestíbulo me hice plenamente consciente de algo. Con cada segundo que pasaba Castiel se iba gastando más y las nuevas gardenias en su cuarto, se marchitarían.

* * *

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _Deanna._


	3. Chapter 3

_Dos meses después._

\- Buenos días. ¿Me podría dar esas gardenias blancas, por favor?

Mi mundo de derrumbó cuando escuché _su_ voz.

Castiel estaba parado de espadas a mí, tocando su cabello despeinado.

No pensé. Solo lo hice.

Caminé hasta él y lo jalé en un abrazo. Pude sentir de nuevo su esencia y los músculos de su espalda bajo mis dedos. Respiré contra su cuello cuando sentí como se relajaba y enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello.

\- Dean...- susurró.

\- Me alegra tanto que estés bien.- dije pasando mis labios en la línea de su mandíbula. No había estado así de feliz en mucho tiempo, se sentía tan auténtico.

\- Yo estoy feliz de verte, amor.- contestó con su usual y ronca voz- Si tan sólo supieras todo lo que has hecho por mí.- me separé de él, luciendo claramente confundido.- Me salvaste, Dean Winchester.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Desperté el día que fuiste al hospital, esa misma noche.

\- ¿Gabriel te dijo que...?

\- Por supuesto. Es Gabe, sabes que es físicamente imposible para él mantener una promesa.- su risa llegó a mis oídos y fue cuando sentí el impacto de lo que estaba pasando. Esto era real.

\- No creo que hubiera pasado por mí...

\- Dean, los doctores no pudieron explicarlo. En un momento estaba igual que los cinco meses anteriores y de repente estaba despierto, sin ningún tipo de daño permanente. Gabriel simplemente lo supo, por eso no pudo resistirse a decírmelo...- me contó con sus ojos humedeciéndose; y eso fue suficiente para creerle. Tomé su rostro con cuidado y lo besé en los labios, sintiendo en la punta de la lengua mi propia versión del cielo.

Castiel Novak estaba conmigo de nuevo. Y esta vez nada me iba a separar de él.

El beso se profundizó con rapidez, pero Cas se separó de mí suavemente.

\- Hay que irnos de aquí.- sus ojos tenían esa sombra de deseo que tanto me entusiasmaba, así que lo tomé de la mano y salimos de ese lugar.

Íbamos cinco cuadras más adelante, en dirección a mi departamento, cuando se detuvo abruptamente.

\- ¡Dean, espera!- me detuve también y vi con curiosidad su sonrisa.- Olvidé mis gardenias.

Una carcajada salió de mi pecho, pensando en lo afortunadas que eran esas flores por haber visto mi historia con Cas.

* * *

 _Hola :)_

 _Sé que este es mucho más corto que los demás pero de verdad no quería retacarlo de muchas cosas._

 _Espero le haya gustado el final, próximamente el epílogo. Si quieren que lo haga más largo, comenten y si quieren votar, son libres de hacerlo._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _Deanna._


	4. Epílogo

Acomodé las muñecas de mi camisa mientras me miraba al espejo, sorprendiéndome por esa ridículamente enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. La puerta que estaba detrás mío se abrió dejando pasar al hombre más hermoso de este planeta. Dean Winchester me miraba con algo parecido a la adoración y el calor en mis mejillas no tardó en aparecer.

-Hola, guapo. Te ves bien.- dijo con una sonrisa igual de grande.

-Los dos lucimos bastante bien, Dean.- contesté mientras miraba hacia abajo.- ¿No se supone que los novios no se pueden ver antes de la ceremonia?

Sentí como tomaba mi cintura y me jalaba en un abrazo.

-Se supone, sí. Pero yo estoy bastante seguro que voy a estar contigo por siempre, así que...- nos sonreímos un par de minutos, pero no pude resistirme y me incliné a darle un beso. Él no dejaba de sonreír y eso me hacía muy feliz. Cuando por fin nos separamos regresó a la entrada y me di cuenta de que había dejado algo en la mesa.

-Tengo algo para ti.- sacó del empaqué de plástico una pequeña gardenia blanca adornada con hilos azules y verdes y la puso cuidadosamente en la solapa de mi saco.- Listo. Estás oficialmente perfecto.- sonreí y atraje a mi futuro esposo en un beso mucho más dulce que los demás.

* * *

 _Y con esto le pongo fin Gardenias, espero que les haya gustado :)_

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _Deanna_


End file.
